shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cain and Abel
| owner= Gaston D. Armand| grade= | type= Twin Pistols| first= Unknown | }} Cain and Abel are twin pistols that both ate Devil Fruits and became Ancient Zoan type Dinosaur Pistols. They belong to Marine Vice Admiral Gaston D. Armand and were made by Dr.vegapunk. Abilities Cain has the ability of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Hatzegopteryx. He is a flying dinosaur and has the ability to transform into a relative of the giant pterosaurs. Just like Abel Cain rarely leaves his gun form unless told to transform by Armand. His many other forms include: : Pistol: Used regularly by Armand in Gun Martial Arts : Hatz Flygun: Since Cain has wings it can potrude them from the gun as so that it can fly and shoot without the owner holding and pulling the trigger himself. Although Armand still needs to be in close proximity to command Cain in what to do. Armand uses this technique to investigate a pirate ship or other areas while holding someone at gun point, therefore no need to keep his eyes on the captive and able to roam around. Another and more difficult use is in combat when he uses his "Coup D'etat" technique. : Hatzcannon: Cain just like Abel is able to shoot his head out of the front of the pistol and stretch with great speed and power. This attack is stronger than a normal cannon and unlike Abel's Stegocannon Cain's Hatzcannon is more like a shooting spear because of the dinosaurs beak/mouth appearence(Not sure what it really is) : Full form Hatzegoptryx: Cain is able to use his ability almost anywhere because not many people can fly and strike him down.he is very good at avoiding others cannons and can shoot from his mouth like a machine gun which which he can just swoop in and barrage people with. : Hatzspiral: while in his full form Cain can spiral and shoot down from the air gaining speed from gravity and spinning he is unstobble and too fast to dodge. The Hatzspiral is a powerful version of the Hatzcannon that unlike the cannon cannot be used everywhere Unlike humans when weapons eat a Zoan type devil fruit, They aren't limited to three forms. Cain and able are very loyal to Armand and will not transform or be used by anybody else. He left them permission to attack any pirate that touches them. The best ability in weapons devil fruit users abilities is that they keep the aspects of themselves. Just like humans have the aspect in half-form to look half human half zoan, they can do much more. In any form of Abel's and Cain's ability They are able to shoot like a pistol from their mouths when fully loaded. The only difference is that in half or full form they can shoot like machine guns because the bullets are in their stomach area and they can literally "pull" the trigger rapidly. Abel has the ability of the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Stegosaurus which gives him many abilities that have to deal with Zoan type transformation. Abel usually stays in the form of a gun unless other wise told to do so like Cain. His many other forms include: : Pistol: of course Armand is able to use Abel as a regular pistol just like Cain and can hurt anyone with his gun martial arts alone. : Stegosword: Abel is able to potrude his tail out of the front of the gun and wrap around Armand's hand until his to front feet are on both shoulders and his head to one side. From the end of the tail to where the two front feet start is a tube-like trail of Abels body. The end of the tail slides through Armand's palm and extends 4 feet long. The Tail is covered in the Stegosaurus plates. Used in "Coup D'etat." : Stegoshield: Abel is able to turn into a shield with the side blocking an attack containing the plates of a stegosaurus that allows the shield to also be a weapon. The other is the pistols handle and a tail wrapped around the user's arm. : Stegoscannon: Abel is able to make the head of the gun into the head of a stegosaurus and reach far and fast to his a target. The speed, weight, and plates on his back are a very powerful use of his ability and its way more effective than a regular bullet or cannon. : Full form Stegosaurus: Abel can use the his powerful ability only in places where he isn't more likely to fall and drown as per instructed by Armand. He is able to transform into a full form stegosaurus and rampage all he wants. *Note: Armand can use Cain and Abel as rides so that he can go anywhere in the world. He espicially enjoys Abels Full form because he can fly fast and reach anywhere without anyone noticing until it's too late. Weakness While they Cain and Abel seem very powerful they also have their flaws. Which mostly is affected to the fact that they were originally pistols and are anchors thanks to the Devil Fruits curse. The following weakness are: : Cain and Abel are not able to transform into any form until told to do so by Armand. : If any of them falls into the water they cannot be recovered by their owner because he also is cursed by a Devil Fruit and by the time he is able to get help by a no devil fruit user they will have sunk into the deep. Being guns will fasten this dilmna because they will sink even faster. The good thing is that Armand has accounted for these weaknesses and gave them instructions when never to transform no matter what. Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:Gun Category:Weapons